leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
ET04
Tower| image=ET04.png | number=4| manga_series=Electric Tale of Pikachu | series=The Electric Tale of Pikachu| volume=1 | location=Saffron Gym Saffron City Lavender Town Pokémon Tower | prev_chapter=''Clefairy Tale'' | next_chapter=''The Human Race and the Pokémon Race'' | chapter=Kanto | }} Haunting My Dreams (Japanese: シオン塔 Tower) is the fourth chapter of the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Plot A weary finally arrives in front of the Saffron Gym and challenges Sabrina, but faints soon afterwards. Later, a fully restored Ash, alongside , eat and talk to Sabrina. She tells him that she had dreamed he was coming and Ash compliments her premonition skills. Soon afterwards, Brock arrives and joins in the conversation. He teases Ash about him not really coming to Saffron City only to challenge Sabrina. Ash, flustered, replies that it is indeed the only reason, much to Sabrina's cluelessness. Sabrina accepts Ash’s challenge and fights using an which was sleeping when the battle started. Sabrina tells Ash to go on with the battle since Abra can fight even while sleeping. Ash commands Pikachu to use , but Abra s away, dodging the attack. Pikachu tries using the same attack repeatedly, yet Abra kept teleporting and dodging each one. Eventually, one of the Thunder Shock attacks gets reflected and hits Pikachu, knocking him out, and making Ash lose the match. Later at the Pokémon Center, Ash expresses his amazement of Pokémon, and Sabrina warmly welcomes him to stay at the Gym for as long as he wants, since he could watch and learn how other Pokémon Trainers battle. Nurse Joy appears and announces to Sabrina that she has a phone call to attend. Sabrina excused herself leaving the two boys, and then Brock tells Ash that he thinks that Ash has a weakness for cute girls. Ash confirms it, and they both shake hands in understanding. Ash then asks Brock what he is doing in Saffron City in the first place. Brock replies that he and Sabrina are old friends and he happened to be around. Ash prods further about being no further than old friends, but Brock asks to not rub it in, since he gets depressed easily. Sabrina picks up the phone, and she is told that something is back. A week later, Sabrina lies unconscious in a hospital bed. The phone call she had received was about the Black Fog, a high level who has been preying on people and 's souls for years. A group of Trainers explained what had happened. Sabrina had fallen prey to a Haunter’s attack and her soul had been sucked out. While most people had given up the fight, the group of Trainers vowed to get rid of the wretched Pokémon. Sabrina made the same vow since she wishes to exact revenge for her Pokémon who got wiped out by that Haunter back when she was eleven years old. But when she was helping her friends last time, she herself had her soul sucked out by the Haunter’s Dream Eater attack and ended up in a coma. As they were talking, Abra suddenly moves and writes "Lavender Town" on a clipboard telepathically. The group then realized that it is Sabrina. Even if she had her soul sucked out, she can still tell them where she is through telepathy. Ash then assumes that she may still be alive, and Brock adds that there has been a person who came back to life after the Haunter was defeated and agrees that they could bring Sabrina back. Whipping out a , Ash suddenly exclaims that he will be catching a Haunter. Brock scolds the young Trainer but Ash says that it is a Pokémon after all. Gleefully, he deduces that if it is big, they could always make a giant Poké Ball for it. The leader of the troupe laughs at Ash's idea yet quickly agreed. It is a Pokémon after all, and as such it is catchable. The group quickly develops a giant Poké Ball and stationed themselves outside the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. The giant Poké Ball or Enormo Poké Ball XI has a capture net that is a hundred times more powerful than an ordinary Poké Ball, so normal Pokémon have no chance against it. Then they get a report of the Haunter sleeping in the Tower, and the leader quickly orders to move out. The first group enters the tower and lures out the , followers of the Haunter. After that, Ash enters and wakes the sleeping Haunter by throwing rocks at it. Brock is surprised that the gas Pokémon could take a solid shape. After throwing another rock, the Haunter charged at the Trainers. Ash and Brock quickly got their whole party to attack. Although the Haunter was too strong and presses everyone to the wall using a strong psychic attack. Before any of the Pokémon could get crushed, Sabrina combines her powers with her Abra and neutralizes the Haunter's attack. The Haunter then uses , to which Ash responds by commanding to use . It reflected its attack but Haunter quickly uses Dream Eater, eating up the attack and defeating all the Pokémon with no effort. Having no more opponents, the Haunter goes for Abra. But Pikachu quickly got up, and saved Abra using . The Haunter chased the two Pokémon out, luring it to the giant Poké Ball where it got caught. When everything seemed to be over, the Haunter uses . It destroyed the giant Poké Ball and escaped. The wounded leader said that even if it escaped, its health must be very low and now it can be caught with just an ordinary Poké Ball. Following Sabrina's lead through Abra, Ash finds the Haunter hiding underground. Pikachu and Abra work together and manage to land a devastating attack on the Pokémon. Ash sees his chance and throws an Ultra Ball. Unfortunately, before it could reach the Pokémon, Haunter uses , killing itself and causing the underground cavern to collapse. The moment Haunter dies, Sabrina wakes up and teleports Ash to safety, who was about to be crushed by falling debris. They teleported back up to the surface and see the partly destroyed statue of a Haunter. Brock says that people used to worship Pokémon like gods in the past, and that maybe the Haunter was used to being worshipped, it would rather kill itself than get caught, fitting for a god. Sabrina started sobbing, saying that it can no longer hate the Pokémon, despite doing so for ten years. She threw herself to Brock and starts to cry it all out. Ash starts crying too as Brock tries to comfort Sabrina. Brock wonders if he's crying out of sympathy, but the boy replies that the Ball he threw and got destroyed was an Ultra Ball that he had bought with the last of his allowance. Major events * challenges Sabrina to a Gym and loses. * Sabrina has her soul eaten by the Black Fog's attack, but her consciousness resides in her . * Ash, , and Sabrina defeat the Black Fog. Debuts Humans * Sabrina Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * * Sabrina Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2) * ( ) * ( ; Black Fog) * (multiple) Trivia * In the English translation by VIZ Media, the Ultra Ball is still referred by its Japanese name, Hyper Ball. Errors * In the English translation by VIZ Media, the move is misnamed as "Mirror Wave". Translation edits In other languages |pt_br= }} Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters